1. Field
This disclosure relates to modem relay, more particularly to modem relay devices that combine egress gateways and remote access servers.
2. Background
The International Telecommunications Union (ITU) is in the process of approving a new standard for modem sessions over packet networks, referred to as modem over Internet Protocol (V.MoIP). It must be noted that this standard may actually apply to all packet networks, not just IP.
Modem relay terminates the physical layer and link layer error correction/detection protocol at the ingress gateway and may send compressed data over a packet network to an egress gateway. The first leg of the call occurs between the modem and the ingress gateway, where the modem signals are converted to packets. The second leg of the call sends the packets across the data network to the egress gateway. The final leg of the call, between the egress gateway and the remote access server, remodulates the packet data back into modem signals and sends the modem signals to the remote access server.
Typically, the egress gateway terminates the physical layer at the gateway and has a processor that handles the remodulation and connection between the egress gateway and the remote access server.